


Just Add Iwaizumi

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Entirely Self-Indulgent, M/M, and its all iwaizumi's fault, i wrote this instead of sleeping mother are u proud of me yet, in which oikawa goes from smooth dream boy to nervous wreck in .5 seconds flat, its 4 am i am officially dead inside, shy kisses 10/10, somebody help oikawa he is melting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon getting home, Oikawa promptly flops over onto his bed and officially declares that he hates himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(AKA Oikawa is Shrieking AKA Since When is Iwaizumi the Smooth One???)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Add Iwaizumi

**Author's Note:**

> i had an idea a while ago and this happened and um. sorry??????? gOSh there might b a lot of ooc stuff i tried  
> i am iwaoi trash and this is completely self-indulgent
> 
> one of the more ridiculous things ive written this was so fun tho i want to do stuff like this forever
> 
>  
> 
> just add iwaizumi and u got urself a nervous weeb

Oikawa Tooru is one of the most(if not the most) handsome guys at Seijou. That’s what everyone seems to think, anyway. In Oikawa’s opinion, there happens to be someone else who has that rank, but it’s not like he’s going to admit that out loud anytime soon.

He will totally say it in his head, though. Oikawa is super gay for Iwaizumi Hajime.

He honestly would scream it from the rooftops if he could; it’s not like he’s ashamed of it. Unfortunately, whenever anything related to crushes is brought up, and Oikawa finally has the chance to tell someone, if only to keep him from going insane, his palms sweat and his throat clenches and the best he can do is squeak out, “No, sorry, I don’t like anyone.”

It always earns the most curious stares from people, to watch the Great Oikawa melt into a nervous wreck at the brief mention of feelings, but most of his classmates shrug it off when he laughs and tells them not to worry about it, he’s just off today. Sadly, his teammates know him a little too well.

Hanamaki was probably smirking a little too wide to be considered innocent. He and Matsukawa seemed to be thinking the same thing, because Mattsun leaned in towards Oikawa, grinning as well, “It’s Iwaizumi, isn’t it?”

As much as he tried to hide the shock on his face, it didn’t work.  
“Oh my god! Makki, Makki I knew it. 50000 Yen he’s too scared to do anything by the end of the month.”

Honestly, as this point he didn’t even have the energy to defend himself.

“What are they doing?” Iwaizumi asked from behind him, wiping his forehead of the sweat from their practice.

Oikawa put on his most convincing fake grin and glanced back to the other two third-years that were currently babbling about how long Oikawa was going to stay a coward(he himself was thinking roughly around a thousand years). “Who knows, they’re idiots.”

Iwaizumi scoffed. “You can talk.”

“Iwa-chan! That’s rude! Apologize!”

“Never in a million years, Assikawa.”

“I told you not to shorten the insults!” He was trying to sound serious, but they both ended up just breaking into huge grins.

 

Walking home had started with a comfortable silence, a rare occurrence when around Oikawa. Autumn leaves whistled and danced with the wind, scattering around the two boys and resting underneath shoes with a crunch.

“Hey, Iwa-chan, do-”

Oikawa ended up stopping himself in mid-sentence, because he suddenly became aware of what he was going to say. He was so stupid to let his guard down in the tranquility of the trees and he was so stupid to let Iwaizumi calm his nerves earlier.

Do you like me? Was such a stupid question it made him want to throw up. Most likely, Iwaizumi would assume he meant as a friend as say something stupid like yeah, of course, idiot, you’re my best friend or roll his eyes and pull a sarcastic no, that’s why I hang out with you literally every day; i truly hate you with all of my heart. Or maybe he would understand the question and say the answer that Oikawa knew was coming. No.

So then what would he have to say in response? Well, that sucks, because I’ve been super in love with you since we were like twelve and it’s really at the point where I love every type of physical contact I have with you, like when I cried over E.T again and you hit me my heart fluttered and you should really love me because that’s so creepy. I’m not even going to talk about the locker room because oh my god have you looked in a mirror lately like wow just wow you’re hot and I am very gay so anyway good luck finding the girl of your dreams Iwa-chan because I’m sure she isn’t as stupid as me and probably deserves you so-

“-kawa? Oikawa..” a warm hand gripped his shoulder and shook him enough to send him out of his daze. “Oi! Oikawa!”

He’s way too focused on Iwaizumi’s strong hand and the way it’s holding on to him and how that’s so much like him, how it's strong and dependent but has the capacity to be warm and gentle or somewhere in between when needed. It takes him what felt like an hour, but was probably only thirty seconds to realize that he should react. “Mm?”

“What were you going to say?”

“Oh? Nothing.”

 

 

Upon getting home, Oikawa promptly flops over onto his bed and officially declares that he hates himself.

 

 

And this continues for the next few weeks.

Oikawa was like hey, I can totally do this only to start sputtering out a few words and realize that he 100% cannot do this. It happened so many times it was painful, honestly. How was he so smooth with all his fans? That was something that never stopped. During those weeks girls would crowd around him, as usual, and he would sweep them off their feet with flirtatious remarks and lighthearted winks. It was so easy.

So why was it so difficult with Iwaizumi? The one time he managed to stop tripping over his words long enough to spit something out, it was along the lines of “hey did you fall from heaven because you’re cute” and thankfully, Iwaizumi hadn’t heard it.

If he had noticed anything, he wasn’t showing it, but meanwhile Oikawa was screaming inside for three weeks straight. This was going to go on forever and he just couldn’t take it.

 

 

On the day that marked three weeks since Oikawa’s first Flirting Failure, he tried again on the walk home, right after babbling to Iwaizumi about nothing in particular for the past ten minutes.

 

“...Weird, right? ...So...um, so, anyway, Iwa-chan…”

“Yeah?” He glanced at him with those warm brown eyes and now was one of the rare times he didn’t have his eyebrows scrunched together in frustration and he looked so amazing(not that he didn’t look amazing usually, though, Oikawa was thorough in his check and decided that he was always amazing, which just wasn’t fair) and oh god he was spacing out again.

“I-I love you.” It comes out only because he wasn’t in full control of his mouth yet, and the nauseating rush of nerves following made him regret it. He had to stop walking and clench his stomach.

And Iwaizumi laughed.

“Wow, it’s about time.”

Still in a daze and slightly offended, Oikawa managed to look confused enough that it earned an answer, Iwaizumi’s smile never really fading.

“I know, idiot, I caught on after your second attempt. Makki gave me confirmation. But, um, I wanted to hear it from you.” He paused. “You suck at this, by the way.”

“Hey!”

“That meant ‘I love you too,’ by the way. What I just said.”

“...oh.” Oikawa could feel his face heating up. 

“So, this is the part where we make out.”

“...oh.”

“Yep.”

Oikawa’s hands had calmed down a little, but only shook harder as he took two steps and leaned forward, timidly(since when was he timid? what?) brushing their lips together in a pathetic excuse for a kiss.

Then Iwaizumi sighed, grabbed Oikawa by the shoulder, and pulled them closer. His lips were chapped and lasted faintly of water bottle plastic and he was a little too rough at first, but softened the kiss after a few seconds. Oikawa focused on these small little details that would be impossible to forget, and took note of the way their mouths fit together so comfortably, of the way having him there filled him with warmth and security, of the way everything was just screaming Iwaizumi.

**Author's Note:**

> iwa making oikawa weak is what i Live and Breathe


End file.
